Waffle
thumb|right|80px The waffle (as known as falling icing) is one of the blockers in the game. It was unofficially appeared in level 476 and a few other levels due to a redesign as for testing starting in the 33rd episode, now renamed Waffle Workshop. It was now officially introduced in the Waffle Ward episode with 5 layers being introduced in level 3501. Properties *The waffle is very similar to multilayered icing (even having up to 5 layers), except it is mobile, like a multilayered liquorice swirl that doesn't block special candies. *Like candy bombs, waffle can get "eaten" by chocolate. *Cake bomb explosions can blow away waffles regardless of the number of layers they have. Notable levels *'Level 476' - First unofficial appearance and first appearance of three-layered waffle and waffle cannon. *'Level 480' - First unofficial appearance of two-layered waffle. *'Level 494' - First unofficial appearance of one-layered waffle. *[[Level 3501|'Level 3501']] - First official appearance of all five layers of waffles *'Level 3503 '- First appearance two-layered Waffle in liquorice lock. *'Level 3506 '- First appearance one-layered Waffle in sugar chests *[[Level 3507|'Level 3507']] - First official appearance of waffle cannon. *[[Level 3507|'Level 3507']]' '- First time when waffles are required as part of the order in Candy Order levels. *'Level 3509' - First official appearance of striped candy + waffle cannon. *'Level 3513' - First official appearance of ingredient + waffle cannon. *'Level 3515 '- First appearance five-layered Waffle in liquorice lock. *'TBA' - First level with waffles in marmalade. *'TBA' - First level where waffles can be spawned out of lucky candies. Trivia *Originally, this was going to be Mini Icing that had exactly the same properties before becoming its own blocker. Also, there are a couple of differences between waffles and mini icing (i.e. chocolate can eat waffles but not icing). *This is the first movable multilayered blocker. It's also the first multilayered blocker which can be eaten by chocolate. *This is the third type of blocker which can have up to five layers, after icing and sugar chests. *Formerly (when waffles appeared for one day so they could be tested) the three-layered waffle had a light green cream on it. After waffles were brought back (when the official tutorial for waffles was available and waffle cannons were introduced) the cream is now yellow. *This is the first blocker to be dispensed from cannons since candy bombs. The waffle dispenser only became available once waffles were given a proper tutorial (on May 9th 2018). *This is the first blocker which has been introduced on an episode much earlier than the last episode of its time before its official introduction. **Furthermore, this blocker even changed the name of Cherry Chateau to Waffle Workshop. **However, currently only levels 476, 480, 494, 501, 505, 519, 526, 533, 540, 548, 558 and 560 have waffles. This changed when they were officially introduced. *Waffles are the first blocker to be required for candy orders in its debut episode and the first element since Sugar Keys to have the associated Candy Cannon introduced in the debut episode. **Just like icing, each layer of a waffle counts towards the order. Gallery Waffle= One-layered Waffle.png|Waffle base Two-layered Waffle.png|2-layered Waffle Three-layered Waffle.png|3-layered Waffle Four-layered Waffle.png|4-layered Waffle Five-layered Waffle.png|5-layered Waffle Level 494 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 494 - Unofficial appearence Level 3501 V1 Win 10.png|Level 3501 - Official appearence |-| Old= Three-layered Waffle (old).png|3-layered Waffle (Old) Four-layered Waffle (old).png|4-layered Waffle (Old) Five-layered Waffle (old).png|5-layered Waffle (Old) Category:Movable blockers Category:HTML5 features